


Happy birthday, Beel

by BishoujoBunny



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Birthday Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Food Play, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, beel is the best boyfriend, beel loves oral and will please you forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-20 04:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22075918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BishoujoBunny/pseuds/BishoujoBunny
Summary: Started playing Obey Me! last week and I'm obsessed...Beel is my everything and I love him so much.
Relationships: Beelzebub & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 201





	Happy birthday, Beel

Today was Beel’s birthday and you wanted to make it special.

You baked him a three-tiered chocolate ganache cake – which of course, filled him with joy and he gobbled right up.

All of his brothers joined in on the birthday festivities – each giving their own unique presents. Lucy gave him a new tailored suit, Satan gave him a nice cookbook, Levi gave him a figure of a character for _Food Wars_ , Mammon (ever the clueless) gave him cash, Asmo gave him a new “toy” to use with you and Belphie gave him a comfortable memory foam pillow.

When the celebrations were over, you convinced the brothers to head to bed early so you could spend some alone time with the birthday boy.

* * *

“I have a special gift for you…” you whisper, nibbling on the shell of Beel’s ear.

Beel blushes, his eyes lighting up like a child on Christmas morning. “Oh? Does that mean?!-“

You giggle, nowing he’s fantasizing about eating you out – his favorite part of foreplay. “Maybe some of that…and more.” You wink. “Meet me in your room in 30 minutes?”

Beel looks delighted and smiles at you brightly. “Okay!”

* * *

Everything is ready. The candles are lit, your ensemble- a red menagerie of edible lace panties, fishnet stockings, cherry flavored nipple pasties and stilettos – is perfect. All the food you’re using for tonight’s play – whipped cream, chocolate and strawberries, ice cream and honey – lay on the bedside table.

Beel knocks on his own door, and you jump. “Come in, baby.”

The towering redhead nearly falls over in shock at the display.

“You look…”

“Delicious?”  
“ _Delectable.”_

You blush as Beel pulls you into his arms. “C’mere and let me get a taste…” he growls, eyes burning with desire.”

Smiling brightly, you squeeze some whipped cream onto Beel’s middle finger, before enveloping it in your mouth. Your boyfriend winces, watching intently as you suck.

Dipping a spoon into the icecream you lay back onto the bed. Scooping out a large chunk, you open your mouth suggestively, meeting Beel’s hungry gaze.

Cold droplets fall onto your belly and breasts, making you whimper. Beel looks ready to pounce, desperately trying to hold himself back.

“Could be sweeter…” you tease, reaching for the honey, which you “accidentally” drop, spilling sticky sweetness all over your body.

“Uh oh…I made a mess…” you whisper, feigning shame, as you smear the honey around your lower abdomen, toward your pussy and ass.

Beel is growling louder now – and you notice his teeth sharpening, his horns coming out, wings forming at his back.

“I’m gonna eat you up…” he booms, tackling you down and pinning you to the bed, burying his head between your sticky breasts.

The redhead licks at your skin like he’s starving before reaching a nipple and experimentally tweaking the skin under the pastie – hard. You whimper brokenly, as Beel takes the enipple into his mouth, suckling hungrily, as the pastie dissolves slowly into the redhead’s hot, wet mouth.

He repeats the process on the other breast before hiking your legs over his shoulders to claim his prize. Your wetness mixed with the honey sends his senses ablaze – he nibbles at your hips, fangs tearing at the edible panties.

He rides the panties up, putting pressure on your swelling clit, before he dives right in, lapping at your folds brutally.

“ _FUCK!”_ you shout, convulsing, as your boyfriend makes a meal out of you.

He inserts one – then two – thick, long fingers inside you, pumping them in tandem with his licking and sucking of your sensitive folds.

“You taste…so damn good…” the ginger whispers, looking up at you with his burning purple eyes and a devilish grin.

You’re in heaven, watching this fallen angel ruin you. You feel him press against that sensitive spot inside forcing you to buck your hips. You feel him grin against your hips an you sd you’re thrown backwards onto the bed.

“As much…as I want to taste those sweet juices squirt into my mouth, my angel…I need to be inside you.” He breathes, nuzzling your neck, before biting gently.

He pulls out his swollen, massive cock, and runs it along your wet folds. You gulp, as you watch it drip with your juices and remnants of honey, needing him inside you.

He pulls you into his lap with his strong arms, rubbing his cock onto you again, closing his eyes and smiling. “Are you ready, my love?”

You nod gently, burying your face into his shoulder and bracing yourself for the initial familiar stretch.

“Hey, hey…” he whispers, lifting your chin and forcing eye contact. “I’ve got you, baby.” He smiles, fangs and horns shining in the candlelight.

“I know you do.” You take one of his hands in yours, kissing him deeply. You use your other hand to line up his dick with your entrance.

Swiftly, he pushes up into you and air is pushed from your lungs.

“Hold onto me, my love.” He commands, grabbing your hips. You moan brokenly, as he pistons into you unrelentingly – you feel your orgasm building deep within.

Beel reaches a hand between you and rubs your forgotten, swollen clit as he fucks you into oblivion. “I love you so much…” he breathes into your neck.

And you can’t take it – the coil in your stomach comes undone, you’re seeing stars spraying fluids all over Beel’s cock and the bed.

Beel’s eyes widen in surprise at your powerful orgasm, he kisses you deeply as he continues to pummel inside.

“I – I love you too, Beel…” you whisper beneath him, reaching up to caress his perfect face. You feel him still inside you as he cums deeply within – he pulls you tightly into his arms.

* * *

You cuddle naked in the post-orgasm bliss, feeding Beel chocolate covered strawberries with your mouth. “You know…I’ve eaten thousands of types of meals in all my centuries, but you’re the most delicious thing I’ve ever tasted.”

You blush, kissing his cheek.

He takes your hand, kissing it and looking at you adoringly. “Thank you, my love. This was the best birthday ever.”

You kiss, before burying yourself in his strong, warm embrace. The two of you sleep deeply in each other’s arms. Tomorrow will be another day of adventures.


End file.
